Kawaii Black Feather
by rubypearl31
Summary: Crow has all the qualities to be the perfect wife: good with kids, can do any kind of housework, kind but strict, looks good in an apron... if only Crow was a girl. (Pairings: YuseiXFem!Crow)


Yusei X fem!Crow

Summary: Crow has all the qualities to be the perfect wife: good with kids, can do any kind of housework, kind but strict, looks good in an apron... if only Crow was a girl. (Pairings: YuseiXFem!Crow)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. I just write about what I wish happened off screen.**

 **This is my first genderbend fic, and I made this because I found kept finding fem!Crow doujin on Pixiv(It's my Yusei Crow haven). I wrote the 1st half a year ago, now I finally am completing it.  
**

"How many times have I told you to pick up your clothes when you're done changing!?"

Picking up the black jeans from their bedroom floor; the redhead sighed and went to put it with the other dirty clothes.

"Tch," Crow let the sound slip, "Not again."

Once again, it seems ,Yusei had gotten another oil stain on his clothes and neglected to mention it. Crow wonders if he could even tell with the clothes being dark.

"Sorry," the boy in question walked in.

"You got another stain, you grease monkey." 'He' scolded him as he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"How can you tell? The pants are black."

"Thought so, you never notice," it made Crow wonder whether Yusei wearing dark clothes was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he would notice when they got dirty with light fabric, on the other, no one else would notice dark oil stains on dark clothes. "If your pants feel extra heavy and a little sticky, it means that they've got oil on them. And when that happens, the sooner it's cleaned, the easier it is."

"So, if it's like that, I'll bring them to you sooner. Next time."

"Or you could do it yourself," Crow encouraged while heading out the door to attempt removing the stain.

"Hm," was the only response the blond-highlighted brunette gave before picking up a book from the nightstand and leaning back on the headboard.

Crow sighed and left the room. But not before looking back to see Yusei laying down with his nose in a book.

"And lay in your own bed!"

Hearing his best friend yell, Yusei just moved to lay flat on the bed. 'I still don't get why Jack gets his own room, while me and Crow share one,' Yusei wondered. He sighed, 'Oh well, I like it better this way.'

…./….

Yusei awoke to the sound of light footsteps around the room. He could tell they were Crow's.

At some point he fell asleep. He noticed that he was covered in warm layer of cloth, 'Crow gave me a blanket.' The sound of a dresser drawer opening, accompanied by the light rustling of clothing, made Yusei realize Crow finished doing the laundry and had begun to put them away.

Yusei didn't feel like moving and was a little groggy from his nap. He could still hear movement and heard a small sigh from his short tempered friend. 'It's too bright, I'll just sleep some more… did I tell Crow about the broken handle on the dresser… oh well… but…'

Yusei felt it was the right thing to do and decided to force himself up.

"Hey, Crow, the handle on the dresserrrr… isss… um…" Yusei couldn't finish his remark.

…

In that short moment Yusei saw something that will be etched into his mind forever… or at least until Crow beats it out of his brain.

*Recap to a few moments ago*

Yusei sat up to tell Crow about the broken handle but in the middle of his sentence he noticed that his friend's face had gone beet red… and Crow did not have a shirt on. Actually 'he' was taking one off. Yusei also noticed a bare chest… an extremely soft looking chest.

Yusei saw Crow's boobs.

*Back to the moment at hand*

Crow's hand immediately went to 'her' chest. While the other threw the yellow shirt at his face… it also missed by five feet.

"Stop looking!" Crow's face was a brilliant shade of red.

"S-sorry." Yusei's face also mirrored that color as he attempted to look at anything but Crow.

"Why were you awake!?" Crow yelled after turning around to put on her shirt.

"Why did I have to be asleep?" The flustered boy defended himself. 'This is why don't get why me and Crow share a room.'

Crow, now realizing that she was in the wrong, "Forget it! What about the dresser?" The red head was now fully clothed and was picking up the clothing she had just changed out of.

"Dresser?" It took Yusei a few seconds to remember what he was saying before he had seen… how much Crow has grown up. "Oh, the handle of the dresser is broken…" he trailed off after noticing his friends darkening expression.

"It's been like that for two weeks now." Crow was making that confusing look where she was smiling and angry at the same time.

Yusei was reminded of Martha making this look whenever she was angry at Dr. Shmidt but the three of them were in the room. Although it's the 'angry-mom-look', he thinks that it just gives children mixed signals. "Are you mad?"

"I asked you to fix it…'' Crow continued, "two weeks ago."

'This is becoming the most typical marital spat ever, except we're not married.' Yusei thought to himself. "I don't remember.."

"You…"

"And I will get to it at some point," he interrupted Crow before she could complain.

"That's what you said last time."

"I don't see why you can't do it." He knew he put his foot in his mouth as he said it.

"I'm not home that often." This was something obvious to the both of them, Crow was either on delivery or visiting Martha and the kids.

"Jack can do it." Again, foot and mouth.

"You sure about that?" There was no way Crow was letting Jack touch any tools after that table and chair.

"Bruno can." Yusei knew Bruno was capable.

"I asked you." Before Yusei could respond, "besides, it's our room, not his."

'Dammit. How do I always lose?' He wondered.

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **This was chapter one and, just as Yusei thought, it somehow became the most generic argument ever. This is how I see Crow and Yusei's relationship regardless of gender. They're childhood friends and Crow is the only one who seem responsible. Which is probably why he scolds Jack the same way Martha did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed because I plan to continue this one. No one shots here.**


End file.
